Din (The Party)
Appearance In her human form Din appears a young woman with dark skin, black hair tied back and wearing baggy clothes. She is also muscular in build. In her true form, Din is a gunmetal grey Ultranoid with five crests, yellow almond shaped eyes, and a green diamond shaped warning light in her chest. Her build is Amazonian and her green markings match her brother. Of her crests, the two beside the central crest are orange and she sports orange armor. She has protector bands on her upper chest and back, shoulder armor, armor on her forearms and the back of her hands, and her shins. Personality Messy, Din is as impatient as her brother, but where he is impatient with people, she is just impatient. She is stubborn, and sometimes childish, but she is the more sociable of the twins. She wants to prove to her brother that she is not as dumb as she thinks he thinks she is, and is easily angered by anyone calling her stupid. History Stranded on Earth, Din and Zen have lived together in Mogu, their disguises bioship for some time, slowly gathering the parts needed to return home. Powers and Abilities * Outer Space Adaption: Din can survive in space for extended periods of time, maybe indefinitely. ** Flight: Din can move in any direction under her own power. ** Resistance: Din is resistant to extreme cold, heat, lasers, and radiation. Her body can absorb cosmic radiation for sustenance. ** Sight: Din can see very far away, and across the EM spectrum. * Energy Metamorphics: Din can generate an energy field and manipulate it for a variety of effects. She is not as skilled as her brother, as she prefers combat. ** Energy Shield: A shield of energy she emits from her hands. ** Nadion Ability: Din creates a sphere and presses it against her brother's skin to recharge him. ** Nadion Protect: Din charges her body with an aura protecting her and destroying enemies latched on to her. She can achieve the same effect when her brother casts a shield on her. ** Power Form: Din can generate an energy field which she can absorb to reinforce her body's natural armor, turning her armor plating red, and her green markings orange. Her colored crests also become red while the rest become orange. * Particle Beams: Din can fire energy beams from her hands, fingers and eyes. She is highly adept in firing various beams with varying effects, most of which are destructive. ** Nadion Ray: A beam fired from an outstretched fist, it is her most basic beam and the basis of her other attacks. It is orange in color ** Nadion Shot: A more powerful beam fired from her hands in the L position ** Nadion Bullet: Fired from her fist ** Nadion Synch Flasher: A combination beam performed with her brother. ** Eye Beams: Self explanatory. Curiously her brother can't do this. ** Nadion Slasher: Din puts her hands together and swing them open, firing an arc of energy. * Size Change: Din can vary her size at will. * Strength: Din is very strong. Where her brother could lift and throw a monster, she would manhandle it like a ragdoll. Din typically fights like a fighter, using punches elbow strikes, knee strikes and kicks to the head. ** Nadion Power: Din's orange armor glows as she imbues herself with temporary super strength. ** Din Chop: A karate chop, coated in energy, able to break bone, and cut through most coventional beings. ** Din Whipper: Din hoists a being over her head and throws them with enough force that they appear to be flying. ** Din Headbutt: Self explanatory ** Din Jump Kick: Din delivers a powerful jump kick to the enemy's head. It is often enough to knock them over, and knock them out. ** Din Crusher: Din holds her enemy above her head and breaks their against her shoulders. ** Din Elbow Strike: Self explanatory ** Din Knee Strike: Self explanatory ** Din Sky Strike: A flying kick from out of the sky with a kick coated in energy. ** Din Headlock: Self explanatory Trivia * Din is based on a dream. * Her alternate form is inspired by Justice. * If you know what her energy is a reference to before reading this, congrats you're a true trekkie. Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Other Heroes